Dear
by RougeElephant
Summary: La muerte de una persona importante para Blue, ha dejado un terrible sentimiento en ella. Una promesa que cree que no ha cumplido la obliga a querer irse a cumplirla, sin embargo Green también debe cumplir parte de lo prometido a aquel que ya ha partido. OldrivalShipping OneShot.


¡Este si que ha sido un cambio enorme a mi forma de escribir! Debo admitir que no supe exactamente que personajes meter ni qué tipo de descripción darle. No he puesto mi comentario final porque perdería el estilo que quiero darle. Tal vez no es lo que parece y se confundan un tanto los Shippings…el fin, el que entienda la historia, que la entienda. Este one shot está inspirado en el siguiente vídeo (Poner Youtube etc etc) watch?v=LmLaMy4rqqY  
o canción "Dear - Hatsune Miku" Aunque lo parezca, el fic no es ChoosenShipping, si no OldRival. La relación de aquí entre Silver y Blue es la misma que el manga. Aunque me duela y nos duela ;u; Dejar sus review por favor.

* * *

Dear Blue.

_Estoy seguro que para cuando estés sosteniendo y leyendo esta carta yo probablemente ya no esté. He pensando mucho desde la última vez que vi a mi padre. Sé que le dije cosas terribles y estoy muy arrepentido por ello. Es exactamente por eso que he decidido irme, pero no te preocupes Blue. No significa que vaya a dejarte, por favor no pienses eso, ni si quiera te lo imagines. Prometo no tardar demasiado. Iré en busca de mi padre, tal y como él comenzó su búsqueda de mi. Debo agradecerte que hayas cuidado de mi, desde que éramos niños. Significas mucho para mí, y me es difícil decírtelo en persona, es por ello que he tenido que hacerlo desde este medio. Soy un cobarde ¿No es así? Soy muy cobarde y siempre lo he sido. No soy capaz de mirarte a la cara al decirte estas palabras, por eso las escribí esta noche mientras tú estás durmiendo. Eres una chica muy fuerte, audaz, valiente y hermosa Blue. Has sido la mejor persona que he podido conocer. Podría llenarte toda esta carta de las cosas maravillosas que eres pero posiblemente acabe la noche y tú te despiertes y yo no quiero pasar la vergüenza de mirarte mientras lees esto. Regresando a mí, decidí hacerte caso a ti y a Green. Perdoné a mi padre y no me avergüenza que sea el líder del Team Rocket. Sé que lo ha hecho para encontrarme y lo ha conseguido. Soy un malagradecido, y entre muchas cosas que terribles que me hacen sentir que me odio. _

_Por favor Blue, cuidate mucho. Tengo la seguridad que seguirás fuerte y resplandeciente como siempre como has sido desde el primer día que nos conocimos. Por último, reiterando lo cobarde que he sido quiero decirte Blue, que siempre me has gustado. Yo no te veo más como una hermana mayor, si no como la única chica en la que mis pensamientos se ocupan. Sé que tú no tienes tiempo para el amor en tu ocupada vida, y la verdad yo pensé que tampoco yo. Sin embargo, no puedo hacer nada en contra de mis sentimientos. No te pido que los aceptes ni nada por el estilo. Yo sólo quería que tú lo supieras. _

_Sigue adelante en este camino, estoy seguro que nos volveremos a ver. Así que mantengamos la promesa que hemos hecho desde que eramos pequeños. Juntos por siempre. _

_Silver._

**Dear. **

Blue arrugó la hoja una vez más. Hacía ya 13 meses que Silver había desaparecido. Blue tenía la seguridad que había ido en busca de su padre. "Silver es muy fuerte, él estará bien." Sin embargo, hasta hace dos meses se corrió la noticia.

_**Explota bomba en base líder del Equipo Rocket. El edificio entero ha sido destruido, no quedan rastros de vida. Cero heridos, cero sobrevivientes. Todos muertos. Entre ellos, el antes no identificado hijo de Giovanni, por nombre Silver.**_

El primer día que Blue se enteró, no dijo absolutamente nada. Sonrío, y se le transportó. Sin embargo, ese fue el último día que le vieron feliz. Blue comenzó a ser solitaria, no le agradaba la compañía de nadie. Iba a cumplir ya cerca de tres meses sin comer, bebía agua porque la forzaban sin embargo no pudieron hacerla sonreír más….

"_Green, deberías hacer algo."_

"_¿Por qué yo?"_

"_A ti te gusta Blue. ¿Qué no?"_

"_No. Me molesta. Es una chica ruidosa."_

Green llevaba días seguidos ya de espiar a Blue sin que nadie más lo notara. No podía evitarlo, le mataba verla así. Destruida, sin esperanzas. Pero él era un chico que no dejaba ver sus sentimientos por absolutamente nadie. Sin embargo hubo un día, que la vio más desecha que otros. Llevaba puesto un anillo, y dejó a todos sus Pokémon en el pc. Levantó la mirada, dejó su mochila en su casa y salió caminando. Green comenzó a seguirla…

**Muy dentro de mi cabeza, puedo oír tu voz….**

_-Hey….hey…..me gusta tu mascara._

_-Es igual a la tuya._

_-¿De veras? Es que no me he visto… ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Blue._

_-No sé mi nombre. _

_-¿Puedo quitarte tu mascara?_

_-¡No! ¡No lo hagas!_

_-Por favor…._

_-Vale…pero…sólo un momento…_

_-¡Qué hermosos ojos tienes! Son…color grises…eso es. Te llamaré Silver, como el color de tus ojos. ¿Está bien?_

_-…Está bien, Blue._

-Ya está. A partir de ahora, serás mi nuevo amigo. Protejámonos mutuamente ¿Sí?

**Incluso ahora, mi corazón se agitó…**

_-Silver, te tengo una sorpresa._

_-¿Qué es, Blue?_

_-Ya lo verás…acompáñame…_

_-Eso es… ¿Luz?_

_-No es cualquier luz. Es la luz del exterior. _

_-Hace mucho tiempo que estoy encerrado aquí…._

_-Lo sé. Yo también. Pero tengo recuerdos del exterior._

_-Me gustaría ir nuevamente._

_-Iremos. _

_-¿Cómo?_

_-Algo se me tendrá que ocurrir…_

Blue comenzaba a caminar, sin dirección alguna. Hablaba en voz baja cada frase mientras cerraba los ojos. Green mirando hacia ambos lados, se colocó su capucha encima y comenzó a seguirla discretamente.

**Tú siempre estás…en mis recuerdos…**

_-¡Silver! ¡Mira, mira!_

_-Me…me está cegando… es…_

_-¡La luz del exterior!_

_-Cumpliste…cumpliste tu promesa Blue._

_-Silver, ya no tienes por qué usar esa máscara. Ahora somos libres. Tal y como te lo prometí._

_-Va..vale. Pero, hace mucho tiempo...que no me la quitaba._

_-¡Te ves muy bien! Algo pálido, pero es normal. ¿Cómo me veo yo, Silver? _

_-Estás hermosa. _

_-¡Ja, ja! Tú sigues teniendo unos ojos preciosos. _

_-Ahora yo quiero hacerte una promesa a ti, Blue._

_-¿Qué es?_

_-Prometamos, estar juntos. Siempre juntos. Para protegernos…y que ambos estemos felices. ¿Sí?_

_-¡Claro que sí! Estaremos siempre juntos, como hermanos._

**Estoy sonriendo…dulcemente.**

_-¿Una Pokédex? ¿También tienes una, entonces?_

_-Sí. Es porque ahora somos Pokédex Holders. Debemos completarla, es nuestra nueva misión. _

_-¡Sí! Yo también estoy haciendo algo parecido. Y Green también._

_-¿Quiénes son, Blue?_

_-Él es Red, y él es Green. _

Blue iba recordando poco a poco, cómo los DexHolders se comenzaron a reunir. Siendo amigos todos, protegiéndose mutuamente. Y el tiempo que Blue había gastado siguiendo su sueño. Era feliz, el pequeño mundo donde giraba Blue era muy feliz. Parecía tan fácil esa vida, estar rodeada de la felicidad que creyó nunca tener, y también estar junto a Silver.

**Ese día, camino a casa juntos tomados de la mano, estábamos sonriendo los dos.**

Los recuerdos junto a su viejo amigo le llegaban dolorosamente. Nunca imaginó que se separaría de él. Blue cubrió su rostro, y se dejó caer al piso incapaz de continuar caminando hacia delante.

_-Blue. Blue…_

_-¡¿Dónde estoy?!_

_-Ya estás a salvo…_

_-Menos mal…que he enviado a Silver a un lugar seguro. Donde no puedan hacerle daño nunca más. Se lo he prometido. _

**Siempre y por siempre creí que esto debía de alguna forma, continuar así…**

_-Oye, Blue…quiero preguntarte algo._

_-Dime Silver._

_-Nosotros seguimos estando juntos ¿No?_

_-Claro que sí. Siempre vamos a ser amigos. No hay nada que cambie eso Silver ¿Por qué lo has preguntado?_

_-Quería estar seguro._

_-Silver, no pienses que porque tenemos nuevos amigos voy a dejarte a ti solo. Crecimos juntos y nos hicimos una promesa._

_-Lo mismo digo Blue. No porque ya no estemos tanto tiempo como cuando estuvimos encerrados significa…que yo no te siga queriendo y estimado. Eres muy importante para mí. No vayas a irte nunca Blue. _

_-No vayas a irte_ nunca Silver. Eres mi hermanito…prometo protegerte, para siempre.

Blue cayó al suelo de rodillas. Hizo sus manos puño y comenzó a gritar. Ya no lo aguantaba, ya no lo soportaba. Se lo había prometido, se lo habían prometido. Estar siempre juntos, protegerse siempre juntos. Sin embargo, Blue había fallado su promesa. Y por culpa a esa falta, Silver ya no iba a regresar.

**Tus últimas palabras fueron "Gracias por todo" **

_-¿De dónde vienes Blue?_

_-Salí con Green, estamos aún investigando sobre Deoxys. Ya sabes, es muy peligroso. No podemos dejarlo así como está, es importante, todo esto es importante._

_-Creí que Red ya lo había vencido._

_-No estamos seguros. Pero de algo sí estoy segura ¡Lo encontraremos! _

_-Sé que lo harás._

_-Claro que sí. Porque tengo tu ayuda. Ahora, iré a dormir ¡Estoy muy cansada!_

_-Blue…_

_-¿Qué pasa Silver?_

_-Gracias, gracias por todo._

_-¿A qué te refieres?_

_-Sólo acéptalas. _

_-Vale…pues entonces….de nada supongo. _

**Y nunca…nunca dejarán de sonar…**

-¡Quiero verte! ¡Quiero verte!

_-Blue ¡Blue! ¿Estás bien?_

_-Sí..sí…_

_-¿Por qué estabas llorando?_

_-No es nada…_

_-Sí, sí es algo. Dimelo, por favor._

_-Mis padres. Hace mucho tiempo que no sé nada de ellos desde…aquello que pasó…con Deoxys…_

_-Por eso quieres atraparlo Blue?_

_-Quiero encontrar a mis padres. Quiero tener una familia como todos, no quiero estar sola más….no lo quiero._

_-Los encontrarás Blue. Y no estás sola, estoy aquí. Contigo._

**Una baja voz repite tu nombre. Es tan triste, y tan doloroso. En la soledad de la noche tengo miedo…**

_-¿Sigues despierta Blue?_

_-Sí, Silver._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Ya te lo he dicho. Tengo problemas para dormir. Es insomnio, se me pasará más tarde, no hay porque emocionarse._

_-No es insomnio Blue…tienes miedo._

_-¿A qué podría tenerle miedo? No tengo miedo a nada._

_-Les tienes miedo a las aves…_

_-Esa es otra historia, no tiene nada que ver._

_-Blue, nos conocemos de mucho. No tienes por qué ocultarme algo. _

_-Vale…pero no me gusta tener miedos. Para nada, eso no va conmigo. Los voy a vencer ¡Atraparé a las aves legendarias! Y entonces, dejaré de temer._

**Miro al cielo buscándote…**

Blue comenzó a sollozar incapaz de poder controlarse a ella misma. No soportaba la idea de la muerte de Silver. No le cabía en la cabeza. Un día estaba con ella al siguiente ya no temporalmente, pero después…ya no estaba para siempre. Green la observó, sintió un dolor en su estomago que no se explicaba. Se mordió el labio inferior, todo esto lo detestaba. Sus puños comenzaron a temblar, quería acabar con el dolor de Blue. Quería terminarlo, pero no sabía cómo.

"_¿Y bien? ¿Tuviste suerte?"_

"_No he podido ni acercarme a ella."_

"_Tienes que lograrlo, ella tiene que estar bien. Si continúa así, ella…ella podría…"_

"_Cállate. No lo digas….ni se te ocurra decirlo. No permitiré que Blue haga tamaña cosa. No lo haré…no la dejaré…"_

"_Deja tu lado frío por un momento Green. Blue te necesita, te necesita ahora."_

Era la segunda ocasión que Blue volvía a dejar a su equipo entero en el PC, dejar todas sus cosas y desaparecer de Kanto. Green como era costumbre comenzaba a seguirla, pasaba días subiendo a aquella colina, llorar y caer antes de llegar a la cima y luego regresar hacia su casa en Pallet nuevamente sonriéndole a todos, simulando estar bien. Sin embargo en esta ocasión se dirigió hacia el tren que conectaba con Johto. Estaba cerrado desde hace días a causa de un accidente, entonces no había gente pues toda tomaba otras rutas, y las personas que lo reparaban estaban aún del otro lado. Blue comenzó a caminar por aquellos lugares viejos, se sentó cerca de ellos y trató de sonreír tenuemente.

**Todavía, llevo puesto el anillo que me diste.**

_-¡Blue!_

_-¡Silver! Por fin te veo. He estado tan ocupada con todos estos asuntos que no he tenido ni tiempo de charlar contigo._

_-Feliz..feliz cumpleaños._

_-¿Eh? ¿Es hoy? ¿De veras? Vaya…comienzo a sentirme Red siendo tan despistada…_

_-Te he hecho algo._

_-¡Muestramelo!_

_-Espero…que te guste…._

_-¿Es un anillo?_

_-No es cualquier anillo. Es un zafiro. Una piedra preciosa color azul. Como tus ojos._

_-Es muy bonito. Gracias Silver._

_-Espero que aún recuerdes mi promesa. _

_-Claro que sí…. ¿Cuál era? Digo, para asegurarme…._

_-Voy a protegerte Blue. Como tú me protegiste a mi._

**El que trataba de mantener nuestra promesa. En el distante mundo, en el que tú estás ahora….**

Blue estiró su mano para verla mejor. El anillo estaba como nuevo, no se lo había puesto porque tenía miedo a perderlo. Ella estaba casi siempre en batallas y significaba mucho un regalo así "de su hermano menor" para ella. Recordó la primera vez que lo puso, dolía un poco porque apretaba sin embargo en esta ocasión dolía más que por ello…

**¿Todavía tienes tu anillo?**

Green llevaba ahora días enteros, observando como Blue se deterioraba cada vez más. Necesitaba a alguien, alguien que le dijera que aún podía continuar. Sin embargo, siempre que él quería hacer algo por ella el orgullo y su propia timidez lo detenían. ¿Por qué Green era tan tímido con Blue? Gruñó para él mismo. A pesar de las otras veces que Blue se escapa en esta ocasión….ella se dirigía más arriba….cerca de un lugar sin retorno. Green abrió mucho los ojos, no podía dejar que Blue tomara una decisión incorrecta, no podía dejar que se equivocara una vez más.

**Algún día...algún día, te diré mis sentimientos y pensamientos que por siempre dormían en mi corazón.**

"¿A ti te gusta Blue?"

"¿¡Qué es lo que dices Green?! Estás equivocado."

"No es tan difícil de adivinar…"

Green cerró sus manos en puño. Pese a que nunca tuvo una relación de amistad estrecha con Silver, Green lo sabía. El cariño que tenía hacia Blue era diferente. Green aunque era muy competitivo, sabía que no podía competir contra alguien que estuvo con Blue desde que era una niña, alguien que le conociera tanto. Así que guardó sus propios sentimientos, escondiéndolos en una personalidad arrogante e indiferente. Sin embargo, esa fue la debilidad de los tres. Silver nunca dijo nada a Blue, no sin que fuera demasiado tarde, y ahora Green no podía decirlos…se sentía incapaz, impotente. Era tan difícil para él.

**Desde donde me estés viendo, esta canción es para ti…**

Blue volvió a soltar a llorar y a caminar con los ojos cubiertos. Gritaba de agonía, la fortaleza de Green se rompió saliendo de su escondite dejando volar su capa, persiguiendo a Blue. No podía dejarla ir, ya no podía cometer errores. Ya no más errores en su vida. No quería que Blue terminara yéndose para siempre y él no pudiera confesarle sus propios sentimientos que también permanecían ocultos.

-¡Blue! ¡Detente!

Blue se giró con el cuerpo destrozado, la agonía no le permitía caminar ni correr más y mucho menos aguantarse a ella misma. Estaba demasiado débil su cuerpo, Green corrió y la acogió en sus brazos.

-Le he fallado…Le prometí protegerlo…le prometí estar siempre a su lado…

**Quiero verte, quiero verte. Una voz en lo profundo repite tu nombre.**

_-_No, Blue…has mantenido tu promesa. Aún no se ha roto completamente.

-¿Qué son esas tonterías que dices Green? ¿Qué no lo ves? ¡Silver está muerto y ya no va a volver!

-¡Silver está aquí! ¡Y aquí!

Gritó Green mientras colocaba su mano en el pecho de Blue y señalaba el suyo. No podía evitarlo, ya no podía hacerlo. Sus lagrimas comenzaban a brotar. Él mismo sentía el pesar que le trasmitía la tristeza de Blue.

**Es tan triste y tan doloroso…En la soledad de la noche tengo miedo.**

-¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer con mi vida ahora? Quiero mantener esa promesa.

-Se prometieron protegerse ¿Qué no?

"_Green, tengo que hablar contigo."_

"_¿Qué quieres, Silver?"_

"_Dime….tú…sientes algo por Blue ¿No?"_

"_No."_

"_Bueno, sientas o no sientas nada. Quiero que me hagas un favor."_

"_Nada que tenga que ver con mi abuelo, por favor."_

"_No. Es algo personal."_

"_¿Qué es?"_

"_Cuando yo no esté y Blue necesite de mi. Por favor, quédate con ella. Apoyala, cómo yo lo he hecho. Hazme ese favor."_

"_¿Vas a irte Silver? ¿Me has hecho caso?"_

"_Iré a buscar a mi padre."_

"_Pero, entonces estás encargándome a Blue. ¿Para que yo la cuide?"_

"_Sí."_

"_Hasta que tú regreses, supongo."_

"_Hasta el tiempo que sea necesario."_

Blue miró a Green con el ceño fruncido y sus ojos inundados en lágrimas.

-Sí….sí….nos prometimos eso…y ser felices.

-A Silver no le gustaría verte así. Silver quiere verte feliz. No quiere que hagas estas cosas….Silver tomó una elección, sabía a que se enfrentaba. Y yo no puedo dejar que rompas tu promesa o yo rompería la mía.

-¿Tu promesa?

-Le he prometido a él y a mi, cuidarte.

-¿Qué…?

Green se mordió los labios y abrazó firmemente a Blue.

-¡Lo hice! ¡Prometí quedarme contigo cuando él se fuera! Y quiero que estés bien y que seas feliz. Quiero todo lo mejor para ti Blue porque te amo. Y siempre lo he hecho. Pero creí que tú lugar era con Silver o con alguien más…

Blue miró a Green quien cerraba los ojos evitando el contacto visual… y luego divisó el cielo azul mientras sentía que sus pulsos lentamente se debilitaban.

**Miro hacia el cielo buscándote…**

_-Blue_

_-¿Silver? ¿Silver? ¿Dónde estás…? _

_-Tú no debes estar aquí. ¿No lo recuerdas? Cuando todo esté mal…cuando todo vaya mal….Cuando yo no esté, tú por favor. Sé feliz. Mantén tu promesa, de ser feliz. Porque es lo único que me haría feliz a mí. _

_-No te entiendo Silver… ¿Por qué me dices estas cosas?_

-Te amaré por siempre, no lo olvides. Sin importar cuando cambiemos por dentro. Al fin soy capaz de decirte las palabras que quería que escucharas…a ti la que siempre amaré.

Blue rompió en llanto. Abrazó a Green mientras asentía con el rostro. Volvió su mano puño y dejo salir todo aquello que la mantenía enterrada desde hace meses. Las últimas palabras que salieron de la boca de Green era las que necesitaba oír, de parte de Silver. Sólo necesitaba saber que no había roto su promesa, que seguía firme. Poco después la llamada de auxilio de Green llegó a los DexHolders quienes llegaron, todos sonreían a Blue haciéndole saber que nunca se encontró sola. Sapphire llevaba con ella una cámara…

_-¡Todos listos! ¡Colóquense en su lugar, tenemos quince segundos!_

_-¡Me estás pisando Gold!_

_-¡Hazte aún lado Crystal!_

_-¡Yellow! Ven junto a mi, a mi derecha._

_-Pero Red-san ese es el lugar de Green._

_-No, Green está a la izquierda._

_-¡Deja de moverte tanto!_

_-¡Ay, Sapphire! ¡Me jalaste!_

_-¡Tú no te mueves, apártate!_

_-Si no dejan de quejarse la foto saldrá terrible._

_-Green, colocate a lado de Red, yo voy a lado de él y tú Silver vas a mi izquierda. A la derecha de Red va Yellow. Debajo de Yellow Gold, a la izquierda de Gold Crystal, a la izquierda de Crystal, Sapphire, Sapphire tú a lado de Ruby y Emerald también a la derecha ¿Tan difícil es?_

_-Blue ¿Y si yo tomo la foto?_

_-Pero, es la única foto que sobra…no vas a salir_

_-No importa. Ya habrá otro día que saquemos la fotografía._

_-¿Estás seguro Silver?_

_-Sí Blue. Ahora colocate._

_-¡Muchas gracias!_

Blue observó a todos con rostros felices. La tomaron del hombro y limpiaron sus lagrimas….

-Sí esto es lo que quieres Silver….si siendo yo feliz tú lo eres…haré que tu vida no haya sido en vano.

Blue se levantó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y entonces pronunció en voz alta.

-¿Todos listos? ¡En sus lugares! ¡La fotografía saldrá en diez segundos!

Green tomó la mano de Blue mientras dejaba la cámara que comenzó a contar diez asintieron y corrieron a sus posiciones.

-¡Gold, deja de pisarme!

**10**

-Yellow ¿Me tomaste la mano?

**9**

-¡Perdón!

**8**

-¡Mueve tu trasero Crystal!

**7**

-Sapphire ¡Deja de moverte tanto o saldrás mal en la fotografía!

**6**

-¡Gold! ¡Que te hagas de una vez para allá, estás pisándome!

**5**

-Emerald, ponte en frente ¡No te vas a ver nada si estás hasta atrás!

**4**

-Yellow quítate tu sombrero pareceras hombre en la fotografía ¡Otra vez!

**3**

-¿De-de veras Ruby-san? ¡Sí, sí, me lo quito!

**2**

Green soltó la mano de Blue y ella se colocó a su derecha, giró un segundo hacia donde estaría Silver y luego miró al frente. Respiro hondo mientras todos aún discutían y entonces se escuchó

_**-¡Juntos por siempre!**_

Al unísono. Se disparó el flash y todos sonrieron. Aquella foto la duplicaron para que todos pudieran tener su copia.

**Dear Silver.**

_Para escuches esta carta, seguramente es porque es tu cumpleaños. Como te lo he prometido, te visitaría todos los días. Eres una gran persona Silver, no quiero que pienses lo contario. Sé que nunca me has dejado, ni a mi ni a ningno de nosotros. Estás todos los días junto a nosotros, en las peleas diarias de Crystal y Gold. Ayudando a Yellow a vencer la timidez que ambos tenían en común. Discutiendo con Emerald y estando a mi lado, siendo la mejor de las personas como siempre lo has sido. Ha sido difícil para todos saber que no se escucha más tu voz por aquí, ni tus quejas, ni tus regaños. Sin embargo, por alguna razón te seguimos sintendo. Sigues siendo parte de todos nosotros eso es … porque nunca nos has dejado ¿Verdad? No te enfades si me ves llorar en este momento, la verdad es que estoy muy feliz. Porque gracias a ti he sabido que no estoy sola nunca más y que nunca lo he estado. Green me pidió que te dijese que está cumpliendo su promesa, y yo estoy cumpliendo también la mía. No se ha roto, hemos prometido estar juntos y así hemos permanecido. Continúo llevando mi anillo tal y como seguramente llevas el tuyo, sigo llamándome Blue, sigo siendo altera, hiperactiva, problemática y audaz. Jamás olvidaré lo mucho que siempre te he querido por más que pasen y pasen los años, ahora al fin pude enviarte estas palabras hacia dónde estás….a ti, yo el que siempre amaré. _

Cariño, Blue y todos los DexHolders.


End file.
